An Angel's Cry
by Rock the Road
Summary: ON HIATUS. Single mother of a smart daughter, World champ as boyfriend, psychopath bastard after the adopted daughter, and a friend who think the daughter is the replica of his beloved. This is not what a teenager's life is really. 19 yr old Hilary didn't want that too. But she loves the way it is. Complications follow with loads of adventures and accusations. A TyHil fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ya guys and girls. Here I'm with a tyhil fanfic. Dedicated to my dear friend Simy aka Cutetyhil who's a big tyhil lover. Dear Simy hope you like it**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) comments or author's thought._

 _Words in italics mean songs._

 _Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade nor its characters. I own the plot and my OCs (if any). On with the story._

 **Chapter- 1**

19-yrs old Hilary Tachibana was walking happily on her way back from college. She grown a lot and had become a matured girl from the bossy president in her teenage. She was now in her second year of university still with Tyson.

Yes, today she's happy because she didn't have any fight with Tyson like yesterday. Though they were mature now, but they still fought like five year olds (as named by Kai). They fought every day, but yesterday's fight was rather rough.

FLASHBACK

"TYSON GRANGER! HOW DARE YOU." Hilary's scream echoed the whole Hiwatari Manor. Tyson came from the TV room to see a very angry brunette infront of him. Kai, Tala and Julia too came from behind.

"What's up Hils?" Tyson asked casually yet his voice was full of concern for his friend or rather more than just friend. Yes he had feelings for her. Despite of their constant fights, he had a soft spot for her in his heart.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up." Then she took out a sheet from her denims' pocket. She rolled it open. It contained all the strategies she made up for his beyblade. "I found it crumpled in your desk."

"Damn!" Tyson murmured in his breathe.

"You don't have any care and respect for my hard work."

"See Hilary these aren't of my use now. So I just..." he trailed off.

"So you just threw it away. You could have given me back."

"Oh and you would have listened to me. Don't make me forget that you are still the so called bossy witch." Tyson said and unknowingly angered Hilary.

"YOU... AND WHAT ARE YOU? STILL THE SAME LOSER WHO KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT PEOPLE'S FEELINGS."

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME? NOTHING. YOU ARE NO ONE."

"Tyson stop, you're crossing your-" Tala tried to warn him but was cut by Hilary.

"No need to tell anything to him Tala. He already said what he had to and what I had to listen." Then she turned to Tyson. "Thanks Tyson. Today you told what place you have for me in your life. Bye Tyson. Hope we won't meet again." Then she stormed out. Her ruby eyes filled with tears.

Here Tyson was regretting all that he said to her.

"Really Tyson, whenever you open your mouth something bad only comes out." Kai said as he went upstairs.

END OF FLASHBACK.

She hummed the 'Rockabye' song as it blasted in her ears.

 _[Sean Paul:]  
Call it love and devotion  
Call it a mom's adoration  
Foundation  
A special bond of creation,  
Ha_

 _For all the single moms out there  
Going through frustration  
Clean Bandit, Sean-da-Paul, Anne-Marie  
Sing, make them hear_

 _[Anne-Marie:]  
She works at nights by the water  
She's gone astray so far away  
From her father's daughter  
She just wants a life for her baby  
All on her own, no one will come  
She's got to save him_

 _[Sean Paul:]  
Daily struggle_

 _[Anne-Marie:]  
She tells him, "Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love.  
I'm gonna give you all of my love.  
Nobody matters like you."_

 _[Sean Paul:]  
Stay up there, stay up there_

 _[Anne-Marie:]  
She tells him, "Your life ain't gon' be nothing like my life." (Straight!)  
"You're gonna grow and have a good life.  
I'm gonna do what I've got to do."_

 _[Sean Paul:]  
Stay up there, stay up there_

 _[Anne-Marie:]  
So, rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Somebody's got you  
Rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Rockabye, no_

 _[Sean Paul (Anne-Marie):]  
Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye  
(Rockabye, yeah, oh, oh)  
Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye_

 _[Sean Paul (Anne-Marie):]  
Single mom, how're you doing out there?  
Facing the hard life without no fear (yeah)  
Just so you know that you really care  
'Cause any obstacle come you're well prepared (oh, no)  
No, mama, you never shed tear  
'Cause you have to shed things year after year  
And you give the youth love beyond compare (yeah)  
You find his school fee and the bus fare (yeah)  
Mmm, Marie, the pops' disappear  
In the wrong bar, can't find him nowhere  
Steadily you work flow, everything you know  
So you nah stop, no time–no time for your jeer_

 _[Anne-Marie:]  
Now she got a six-year-old  
Trying to keep him warm  
Trying to keep out the cold  
When he looks in her eyes  
He don't know he is safe_

 _When she says, "Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love.  
I'm gonna give you all of my love.  
Nobody matters like you."_

 _[Anne-Marie (Sean Paul):]  
So, rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Somebody's got you  
Rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
(Oh-badda-bang-bang-bang, alright then)  
Rockabye, no_

 _[Sean Paul (Anne-Marie):]  
Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye  
(Rockabye, yeah, oh, oh)  
Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye  
Rockabye, don't bother cry  
Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky  
Rockabye, don't bother cry  
Angels surround you, just dry your eye_

 _[Anne-Marie:]  
Now she got a six-year-old  
Trying to keep him warm  
Trying to keep out the cold  
When he looks in her eyes  
He don't know he is safe when she says..._

 _[Anne-Marie (Sean Paul):]  
She tells him, "Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love.  
I'm gonna give you all of my love.  
Nobody matters like you."  
(Stay up there, stay up there)  
She tells him, "Your life ain't gon' be nothing like my life." (Straight!)  
You're gonna grow and have a good life.  
I'm gonna do what I've got to do."_

She was crossing a park when she heard a child crying. When she went in she saw a carton. She opened it and gasped at what she saw. There in the carton lay at about 1 yr baby girl. Hilary picked the baby in her arms.

The baby had a cute face with purple hair. Her twinkling green eyes were filled tears. Hilary looked around but saw no one nearby. Then she looked in the carton. She found a note. It read, 'Keep this child'. Hilary knew that the parents of this girl would have left her here so that anyone would come and keep her.

But how could Hilary adopt this child. How will she take care of her? What will others think about her? What will her friends think? What will Tyson think? Will they accept her? Will her parents accept her? She knows what happens to all the single mothers. The world accuses those mothers. Nobody listens to the real reasons behind their life.

No, she can't be a single mother. Should she approach to her friends? But what if they don't accept the child? They can also accuse her. She can't leave the child too. Then an idea struck in her mind. She can keep this as a secret. And studies can be done at home. She can give the exams online. Yes, now she'll keep the baby with her. She'll be her mother.

Then she looked at the girl in her arms. She smiled and the baby had also stopped crying. Her beautiful green eyes were now glinting with happiness.

"No need to cry now. I'll adopt you. But what's your name." She thought for a while. "That doesn't matter. I'll give you a name. Since you're so pretty like an angel; then your name is Angelica Tachibana." The baby or rather Angelica gave flashing smile to her.

 _[Anne-Marie (Sean Paul):]  
So, rockabye baby, rockabye  
(Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
(Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)  
Somebody's got you  
Rockabye baby, rockabye  
(Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
(Oh-badda-bang-bang-bang, alright then)  
Rockabye_

 _[Sean Paul (Anne-Marie):]  
Rockabye, don't bother cry  
Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky (Rockabye)  
Rockabye, don't bother cry (yeah)  
Angels surround you, just dry your eye, yeah  
Rockabye, don't bother cry (no)  
Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky (oh, rockabye)  
Rockabye, don't bother cry  
Angels surround you, just dry your eye _

**If you want me to continue this story, then do tell. A single review and I'll continue this :D**

 **Love it? Like it? Dislike it? Any comments? Any question? Or advices? Do review.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ya guys and girls. Thanks Simy(Cutetyhil), Misty(Droplets of Blue Rain), Abhi(Desires of Autumn Leaves), Risa(CRS Woodferns) and Devi for reviewing. I was like on cloud nine after reading the reviews. My friends also complimented a lot on this fic. But I'm sad too. School's gonna open yesterday. Same boring studies, tuitions and teachers. *sniffs***

 **Anyways, enough of blabbering. Here's the 2** **nd** **chapter. Enjoy as much as you can.**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) comments or author's thought._

 _Words in italics mean songs._

 _Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade nor its characters. I own the plot, my OCs and songs (if any). On with the story._

 **Chapter-2**

(Tyson, Tala and Julia are staying at Kai's. Grandpa Granger is out of town, Tala and Julia are for holidays.)

Tyson Granger was walking back and forth thinking worriedly about a certain ruby-eyed brunette. After their fight yesterday, he hadn't seen her. She didn't even come to college.

"Tyson, you'll make the rug worn out." Kai said noticing that he was pacing back and forth since half an hour. He did notice that he was worried. Not only had he, Tala and Julia noticed too.

"What's up Ty? So much walking? Wanna lessen some fat." Tala said in an amused tone.

"Oh stop it guys. Stop making fun of him." Julia said as she climbed down the stairs in the living room. Then she turned to Tyson, "What happened Tyson? Why are you so worried?" she asked in concern placing her hand on his shoulder.

Tyson exhaled and said, "Hils. She didn't come to college today. She's not the one to miss schools and colleges. I'm worried that she might have taken my words to her heart."

"Oh come on Ty. She might be ill or something." Tala said.

"Yeah maybe." Tyson whispered to himself.

00000000000000000000000000000

The navy blue-haired champ was walking on the road lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts of a brunette. Why didn't she meet him? Why was he such a loud mouth that he always hurt her feelings? But there was another question also. Why did he care so much about her? Why did he get so anxious when she wasn't by his side? Why did he...

He was so mesmerized in his thoughts or rather _her_ thoughts that he unknowingly came to the other side of the town. Then he suddenly heard a familiar voice. Voice of...

"No Angel. Not there." He heard Hilary's voice coming from an apartment nearby. He followed the voice and reached a small apartment. The door was open. He opened it slowly and saw a different scene.

There was a little girl trying to walk. And there was Hilary catching the baby whenever she were about to fall.

"Come come come. Come to me." Hilary said as the girl tried her best to walk to Hilary.

"Mamma." The girl said as she reached in Hilary's arms. Tyson let out a gasp on hearing the word 'mamma' for Hilary. She was Hilary's child. But Hilary wasn't this type of girl. She couldn't. He felt like betrayed. Betrayed by his Hils. He turned to leave when Hilary called him.

"Tyson." Hilary said in surprise. But Tyson didn't turn.

"I never expected this from you Hils. How could you..." he trailed not finding correct words to tell.

"I knew it. I knew that no one would believe." Hilary said softly in a sad tone.

Tyson turned around with a questioning look on his face to see the little girl in Hilary's arms.

"You are also accusing me."

"Explain." He motioned her to keep on going.

"I found her abandoned in a park." Tyson's expression softened.

"Hils?" He said keeping his hands on her shoulders. She looked up to meet his concerned eyes. "Why are you here? I mean your home..."

"Mom didn't let me explain. I was thrown out of my house."

FLASHBACK

"Mom listen to me once." Hilary said tears in her eyes with Angelica in her arms.

"Just get out of my house." Mrs. Tachibana told her daughter.

"Mom it's not like what you think. Lemme explain."

"Just go away from view."

"But where will I go?"

"Go wherever you want to. Just don't show your face to me. Get away with that dirty child of yours." She said as she pushed Hilary and Angelica out of her house.

END OF FLASHBACK

Tears rolled out of her ruby orbs. Tyson wiped those tears with his thumb.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Tyson asked

"I thought you guys will blame of dirty deeds as my mom did." She choked on the last words.

"I don't know about others. But I won't lay a blame on you." Tyson picked the girl in his arms.

"What's her name?" he said as he gazed into her green eyes. The eyes that knew nothing other than innocence. The eyes belonged to the one who was a fruit of someone's dirty deeds. But who could blame her who knew nothing about the world's cruel and dirty actions.

"Angelica." Hilary said running a hand through her silky purple hair.

"As sweet as her." He said as he placed a kiss on her temple. Hilary looked at him in amazement. Who know he could be so gentle, so caring. But then also he always cared about her.

"Who... you?" Angel tried her best to question.

"Tyson." Hilary said.

"No. He... Daddy." Both the youngsters looked at each other in shock.

"No Angel, he's Tyson."

"Na. Mamma... Daddy." She said pointing to Hilary then Tyson and drifted in a slumber in Tyson's arms.

Who knew that her sayings may come true someday? But then also it's said that _an angel's words are always true because they predict future._ And she was none other than an angel in their life.

 **Done**! **At last. It's kinda hard to think while writing. I'm still thinking what to write next. So if you've any advices, you're free to PM me.**

 **Other than that, love it? Like it? Dislike it? Any comments? Or questions? Do review.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ya guys and girls! Thanks a lot to Cutetyhil, Droplets of Blue Rain, Desires of Autumn Leaves, Aksha and Guest for reviewing. Here's the 3** **rd** **chapter. Enjoy if possible.**

 **Readers: *throws shoes and slippers***

 **Me: HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS! Stop it I'm getting hurt.*ducks under a chair***

 **Kai: *smirks* they are angry at you for not updating for more than two weeks.**

 **Me: ooo. Hey I know I was like away from earth. But I'm back. So here's the story:)**

 **Kai: hn**

 **Me: *smirks* since you are here do the disclaimer.**

 **Kai: hey no!**

 **Me: yes. Or else I will throw a bunch of fangirls at you.**

 **Kai: hell no. Ok fine. Rock the Road I doesn't own Beyblade nor its characters. She owns the plot and her OCs. Thank god I am not. *smirks*** __

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) comments or author's thought._

 _Words in italics mean songs or verses from songs or quotes._

 **Chapter-3**

"No not this one." Tala said to Julia as she was flipping through the channels.

"You're telling this from half an hour. And what do you mean by telling me what to watch while resting on my lap." Julia said annoyingly.

"I'm feeling sleepy." Tala said as he stifled a fake yawn.

"Then go and sleep in your room. My lap isn't your pillow."

"It's better than a pillow." Tala said as he faked to sleep and Julia merely rolled her eyes. She slipped and quickly got up which made Tala's head hit the sofa.

"Oww... it hurts." He rubbed his head to show how much he was hurt (did anyone notice the sarcasm here!).

"Do you like my lap so much?" Julia asked annoyingly and sardonically.

"He likes _you_ more than your lap." Kai commented as descended the stairs of his manor. Julia blushed at this and Tala pouted.

"By the way where's Tyson?" Kai asked ignoring Tala's antics.

"Yeah it's 7 already. I fear if something happened to him." Julia said worriedly.

"Don't worry. That brat won't forget dinner." Tala said casually as he put his hands behind his head.

 _Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

As if on cue, when the butler opened the door and standing there was Tyson, Hilary and...

The three were confused to see a little girl in Tyson's arms. They came in.

"Hilary! Where were you?"Julia said as she hugged her.

"Well... care to explain..." Kai said as he pointed his head to the little girl.

"Oh she. She's Angel. Angelica Tachibana. My daughter." Hilary said.

"Your daughter?" Tala asked in confusion.

"Long history. Care to wait." Hilary said.

"Daddy, who are they?" Angel asked Tyson tucking at his red jacket.

"DADDY?!" Julia and Tala exclaimed as Kai watched in shock.

"Uh..oh" Tyson rubbed his back of neck. "She calls me that. God knows why." He just shrugged so that the others will take it casual who just mouthed 'O'.

"Well Angel, this is Aunt Julia, then Uncle Tala." Hilary said to Angel who tried to remember the names.

"And this?" Angel pointed a finger at Kai.

"He's Kai." Tyson replied.

"Kai. Why you so grumpy?" Angel said as she copied Kai by crossing her little arms round her chest.

"No Angel. Not Kai. He's Uncle Kai." Hilary corrected her daughter.

"No. Uncle Kai... big name. Kai... easy say." Tyson laughed as he heard Angel.

"See Kai, a little girl doesn't even respects you."

"Friends don't respect each other, do they?" Kai said as he lifted Angel in his arms.

"Yes. We friends." Angel smiled as she shook her tiny hand with his index finger. She smiled and no longer was she comfy in his arms, she fell in deep slumber.

They all sat on the sofas. Hilary started telling everything. Everyone fell silent and they glanced at the tiny body in Kai's arms. Who thought the world could be so cruel to do such deed to this cute little girl. How could someone have so much gut to leave her crying form in carton alone in a park?

XxX

"Kai? What you doing here?" Angel said she approached Kai who was leaning against the window which led a veiw to his massive garden.

"Angel why are you awake till now. Shouldn't you be sleeping at this late hour?" Kai said as she came near.

"I asked you first. What you doin' here?" she redirected her question.

'Smart girl. She talks quick. She gives twisted answers. Impressive.' Kai thought.

"Nothing. Just passing time. Now tell me why you're awake? It's 11 now."

"I wasn't able to sleep. Where's Mamma and Daddy." She said as she came nearer. Then Kai looked outside and saw Tyson and Hilary.

"There." He said as he lifted her to gaze outside. Her green eyes glanced at Tyson and Hilary and she jumped off from his arms and ran outside. 'Her eyes... her hair... they remind me of...' He shook his head to push away the thought which he didn't want to come up.

...Meanwhile with Tyson and Hilary...

"What are you gazing at Hils?" Tyson asked as he sat beside her on the bench.

"The moon" she said as looked longingly at the starry sky.

"Moon?"

"Yeah, it's so peaceful. Round and free from problems unlike our Angel." She looked down at her lap at the thought of the purple haired cutie.

"The moon has craters and spots and no one is there to proper them. But our Angel has we all to take care of her. You are also there." He said as he put his hand on her as an assurance.

She looked up at him with teary eyes. She didn't know what to say. Once she felt that she was alone and now all are with her. Her friends... Tyson. The boy she always fought with. She didn't know how to answer him and just hugged him tightly.

"Tyson... I don't know how... to thank... you. You all... you always support me..." she said as hot tears trickled down her ruby orbs and fell on his jacket.

Tyson pulled away and wiped off the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. He held her face as he gazed directly in her eyes.

"Don't thank me. It's just that you're so good friend to us that we can't resist ourselves to help you. Angel is like a daughter to me too." Hilary narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by your daughter?"

"Hey, not that way. I mean we're friends..."

"Only friends?" she asked softly.

He didn't reply as he drew his face closer to her. The rustling of leaves, the windy breeze, the full moon and the pair sitting amongst all of it. Who could break such a romantic moment. Well... except one...

"Mamma... daddy." The pair backed off as they heard the soft voice.

"Angel?" Tyson asked as she came forward. Hilary picked her in her lap.

"Hey Daddy."

"Why are you awake? It's 11 now. You should sleep now." Tyson said as he ruffled her purple hair.

 _Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Coming for to carry me home.  
Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Coming for to carry me home._

 _I looked over Jordan, what do I see,  
Coming for to carry me home.  
A band of angels coming after me,  
Coming for to carry me home._

 _I looked over Jordan, what do I see,  
Coming for to carry me home.  
A band of angels coming after me,  
Coming for to carry me home._

 _Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Coming for to carry me home.  
Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Coming for to carry me home._

Angel fell in deep slumber after listening the sweet lullaby. Tyson just stared at her who used to be so much bossy and now who was so gentle. She was just like Angel's mother. Who could make out that the 19 yr old could take care so much gently of a one yr old.

 **Here it ends.**

 **So how was it good or bad? Do review.**

 **Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? Any comments? Any advices? Any questions? Do review or PM to me.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rock the Road- Hi ya guys and girls! Thanks a lot Cutetyhil, Droplets of blue rain, Devi, ranjan597, vasundhara and Aksha for the reviews.**

 **Kai-*rolls eyes* ya thanks, coz if you hadn't, she would have been wailing now.**

 **RtR- *pouts* that's mean...**

 **Kai- start the fic or the readers will throw Woodland and Armani at you.**

 **RtR- I'll collect them...*looks at angry faces* ohkay, I'll start only if Kai would do the disclaimer...**

 **Kai- urgh! Rock the Road I doesn't own Beyblade nor its characters. She owns the plot and her OCs.**

 **Rtr- *hugs Kai tightly* thank you sooooo much.**

 **Kai- I did it only to shut you up *tries getting of the hold* on with fic or I'll suffocate to death...**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) comments or author's thought._

 _Words in italics mean songs or verses from songs or quotes._

 **Chapter-4**

" _Come and hold my hand  
I wanna contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given  
I sit and talk to God  
And He just laughs at my plans  
My head speaks a language  
I don't understand"_

Tyson was staring at the brunette sitting across the classroom. She was writing something and was completely engrossed in it. Her silky chocolate tresses were cascading her face and her ruby eyes were immersed with so much attention to the work that she was completely oblivious to the world around her.

Now since Tyson was stalking on her, that completely meant that he was bunking his class. They were studying different courses. While Hilary was studying law, Tyson insisted on studying business. Though he never thought of doing anything other than related to beyblading, yet he took this course.

Back to present, Tyson was admiring the brunette with a feeling he couldn't comprehend. 'How could she be so calm and composed after what happened in the morning? This girl is hardest to understand.' Tyson sighed inaudibly as he walked away

FLASHBACK

"Angel come back dear! You gotta eat something!" Hilary was running after Angel who every time slipped out of her grasp. Suddenly when Angel was running she hit a solid body. Kai. He picked her up and raised his eyebrows at her.

"What happened? Why are you running?"

"Thank god Kai. You caught her. She isn't eating." Hilary said as she came forward to take her daughter from Kai's arms.

"I won't eat." Angel pouted angrily which made her look cuter. 'She's just as cute as _her._ But how can it be possible. Anyways I'm definitely thinking too much.' Kai shook his head to clear off his mind to wherever it was going.

"Why dear? Why won't you eat?"

"Don't worry Hils, we'll make her eat." Julia said.

"Hey Hils, you ready?" Tyson asked coming down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Julia asked.

"Actually I've to attend college or I'll lag behind. Since it has been a week since I found Angel, so I think she will be okay here."

"Yeah, that's better. After all you ain't like Tyson to miss studies." Tala said from across the room sitting on the couch and playing games in his phone.

"Hey that's mean. I don't miss studies. I just get busy." The others chuckled at his comment.

"Anyways we're going. Bye guys." She put Angel dow, bid them goodbye and dragged Tyson out of the mansion.

"So... Tala..." Julia asked expectedly.

"Hmm."

"You were going to make Angel eat. Right?"

"I-I think Kai would do that better than me. He is her friend. Am I wrong Kai?"Tala asked.

"No. You aren't wrong." Tala grinned at Julia but that grin was wiped when Kai shot another arrow of words, "You are a dumbass."

"Hey come one, you my 'best friend'."

"I never said I was your 'best friend'." Kai said quoting the word best friend with fingers.

"Well, now drop that phone and bring something edible for Angel." Julia said as she whacked him on head.

"Ouch."

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

"Hey Hils, do you remember something?" Tyson asked as they were coming back.

" _So I look in your direction_ _  
_ _But you pay me no attention do you_ _  
_ _I know you don't listen to me_ _  
_ _'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?"_

Tyson was staring at her while she was busy in remembering about what he asked. Her face looked even more prettier in the evening sun. Her skin looked like it was glowing like a gold.

"Ty, tell me what's it. I don't remember anything special coming. You tell me now. You've been asking that from the time we stepped out of college."

"Umm... okay... I'll give you a hint... Which month it is?"

"December... OMG! It's Christmas!"

"Yep, so any plans for it?"

"Wait, don't we have any party on Christmas eve by BBA?"

"No, this year Mr. D isn't in town. So we'll have one on New Year Eve."

"Oh. Btw, why were you asking?"

"I thought that... you know on the eve... you know you and me... I mean..." Tyson was stammering as he told the words.

"Tell Ty, what's it?" Hilary was confused completely. Why was Tyson stammering so much?

"I thought if you're free... we can go around the town... it's Christmas after all."

"Oh... but what about oth-others?"

"Umm... others-" suddenly a car swiftly drove past Hilary. Tyson in time pulled her away or she would have been operated upon now.

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked searching her body for any injury. Hilary blushed as his hand brushed against her soft skin.

"I'm okay Ty." She said removing his hands away.

"Uh.. Sorry I got overprotective of you."

They had already reached the mansion door. Hilary was about to go in when she called out, "I'll be ready on Christmas Eve." She said smiling and blushing.

Tyson's face brightened like an LED light as he exclaimed a "YES!"

" _I'm notorious for thinking you're full of beautiful  
Instead of hollow  
Sugar on your lips, it's hard to kill  
Jagged like a pill, so hard to swallow"_

* * *

 **I think you've nearly guessed or are racking your brains for the answer 'who is Kai thinking about?' well if you guess do tell me. I you don't, just don't eat your brain off. The answer will be revealed after sometime ;P**

 **How was it? Hope you liked it after such a long wait.**

 **Sorry for the short and lame chapter. The next will be exciting, and troublesome... because maybe someone will know something.**

 **Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? Any comments? Any advices? Any questions?**

 **R &R**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi ya guys and girls! Thanks a lot ranjan597, Cutetyhil, Blue lighting of the night, Vasundhara and meethi for the reviews.**

 **RtR: Here's the... *looks around searchingly* hey where's Kai?**

 **Tyson: he had to feed Angel so he ain't here... but why you're asking?**

 **RtR: oh... good to him because... *looks evilly***

 **Tyson: why are you looking at me like this? *cowers***

 **RtR: because... do the disclaimer!**

 **Tyson: *anime falls* uh okay... *getting up* RtR doesn't own Beyblade but her OC and the plot.**

 **RtR: and I don't own "Have I Told You Lately" by Rod Stewart On with the fic!**

* * *

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) comments or author's thought._

 _Words in italics mean songs or verses from songs or quotes._

* * *

 **Chapter- 5**

"Where we goin'?" Little Angelica asked as she walked on the decorated streets of Tokyo.

"Shopping." Kai answered the restless girl whose small hand was held firmly in his large one.

"Where Mamma, Daddy, Uncle Tala and Aunt Julia?"

"They are spending their own Christmas Eve. And now no questions." He said as he entered the kids store with Angel.

"Kai! I want toys!" Angel said pleadingly. How could she do that being merely 1½ yrs. Yep it had been a long time since Angel came in their life. He had been changed by the little girl.

'Just like _she_ did.' He turned to the purple-haired. "Sure."

* * *

"Tyson?" Hilary said while walking beside the bluenette on the pathway of Christmas celebrating town.

"Hmm?" he said indicating that he was listening. But he was admiring her. She wore a simple red sweater over her sleeveless blue tee, black pleated skirt and her usual brown boots. So simple yet the most gorgeous in his eyes. She was really something different. That something that was for him, only him.

"Can I ask you something? Promise that you'll answer truly."

"Kay... I promise, tell."

"How long will you stand by my side?" she directly without beating around the bush. Looking directly into his eyes she spoke, so that he knew that she wasn't joking.

"Wha- What makes you say that?" he asked taken aback.

"You are bound to have dreams. And it's not that you'll leave all your dreams just to be at my side."

"Hilary... I'll be there for you always... always" he said softly as he held her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"It's just that I've been disowned by my mom, I've the responsibility of Angel and my own life... I just don't want to be a burden on you or anyone." She looked down.

He lifted her face with his thumb and forefinger, "Hils, look at me... You don't have to think about all this. You were there by my side when the Bladebreakers had split up. I was in great need of a good friend. Then you helped me out from all this and to concentrate on my game. Will you always play the role of a friend in help and all? Give me a chance too." He winked and her heart felt lightened. "We'll talk to your mum... I'll talk. And of Angel, Mr. Sourpass is too happy to have her as his friend." Both of them then chuckled and continued their walk to the restaurant.

'Just keep laughing Hils and be happy always.' He linked his fingers with hers. She saw it and smiled warmly at him.

'No doubt, he won't leave me. I'm happy to find a friend like you Tys.'

* * *

"Tala!" Julia yelled at the boy beside her who was flirting with a blonde in the store. He winced at the voice and crept back to Julia.

"Cool it Jules. Cool it and cool down." He mocked soothingly and moving his hands slowly up and down dramatically.

She narrowed her eyes, "If you'll stop flirting I will be cooled. I brought you help me buying some gifts and not to flirt with every passerby! Or should I tell Kai that you've started your flirting again?" she warned.

"No-not Kai, Jules. He'll of course take side of his sis- Shit!" he gulped down. His big mouth always made the secrets out.

"What-what di-did you tell Tala? Kai's sister?" he took a deep breath. Now he will have to tell her.

"You buy the dress in your hand and meet me outside the store."

* * *

"Tys how could you eat so much?" Hilary asked horrified after listening the bluenette's order.

"Oh come on Hils. I'll handle it. You know me right." He grinned at her and nodded her head as if saying 'You're helpless.'

"ALL THE COUPLES, YOU'RE REQUESTED TO COME ON THE DANCE FLOOR AND PLEASE DANCE." The announcer announced pointing to big area outside the restaurant directly under the Christmas sky of Japan. There was band playing songs.

"Wanna go Hils?" Tyson asked excitedly.

"Tys, it's for the couples. We're not couples." She said blushing.

"Hils... no one cares. Come on you don't trust me?"

"I do... but..."

"Shut up now come." He took her hand and took her outside.

Finding a perfect spot, he pulled her towards him, placed his hand on her hips after putting her hands on his shoulders.

" _Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
take away all my sadness  
ease my troubles that's what you do_

 _For the morning sun in all it's glory_  
 _greets the day with hope and comfort too_  
 _You fill my life with laughter_  
 _and somehow you make it better_  
 _ease my troubles that's what you do_  
 _There's a love that's divine_  
 _and it's yours and it's mine like the sun_  
 _And at the end of the day_  
 _we should give thanks and pray_  
 _to the one, to the one_

The song went on its own melody.

 _Have I told you lately that I love you_  
 _Have I told you there's no one else above you_  
 _Fill my heart with gladness_  
 _take away all my sadness_  
 _ease my troubles that's what you do_

Hilary felt herself melting in the arms of Tyson.

 _There's a love that's divine_  
 _and it's yours and it's mine like the sun_  
 _And at the end of the day_  
 _we should give thanks and pray_  
 _to the one, to the one_

 _And have I told you lately that I love you_  
 _Have I told you there's no one else above you_  
 _You fill my heart with gladness_  
 _take away my sadness_  
 _ease my troubles that's what you do_  
 _Take away all my sadness_  
 _fill my life with gladness_  
 _ease my troubles that's what you do_  
 _Take away all my sadness_  
 _fill my life with gladness_  
 _ease my troubles that's what you do"_

Swaying to the beat, Tyson pulled her closer by encircling his arms round her waist. She rounded her hands on his neck making their foreheads touch.

* * *

"So you wanna know the truth, huh? So listen you're Kai's half sister." Her eyes widened. She couldn't be. That's not the truth.

"I know you won't believe me. You, Raul and Kai have the same hairstyle. Dual-toned. Ever wondered why?" yep, there was a point. "Kai's father, Alexander Hiwatari, was drugged in a bar by someone when he was about 30. He had already married Kai's mother and Kai about to be born. He, not in mind, impregnated a lady. The lady was from the circus where you used to live. When Mr. Hiwatari knew about it, he went to the lady. She refused to do abortion. While here, Mrs. Hiwatari had been killed by Voltaire's men, after giving birth to Kai. After some months when you and Raul were born, the lady left you in the trustful arms of the circus manager. She ran away and never came back. Mr. Hiwatari had left a bunch of letters for Kai before going on his journey. Kai found those letters in the Russian mansion, when he was assigned the property." He paused noticing the tears in Julia's eyes. She had stopped walking.

"Jules...?"

She wiped her tears, "Why didn't Kai tell me that...?"

"Kai told Raul about all this, but when he died in the circus fire, Kai thought it would be better to keep this all secret from you."

She beamed at him after a minute. "Come on we need to buys gifts." She dragged him along. 'I know it's hurting to me but if Kai wants to keep this secret, then I won't bother him. No wonder why I never had a crush on him like the other beygirls or any girl. He is _my_ brother!'

'Thank God she handled it nicely.' Tala wondered as he was dragged into a store.

* * *

 **Getting emotional, aren't we? Well, next chapter or maybe the next to next chapter reveal who Kai is thinking about.**

 **Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? Any comments? Any advices? Any questions?**

 **R &R**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**RtR: I'm back! After so much wait, here's the chapter 6. Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Kai: *snorts* And I thought you ran away.**

 **RtR: why would I run away? Anyways do your job and go away.**

 **Kai: yeah, a salary-less job!**

 **RtR: So? Do it. This fic was supposed to be a TyHil, but you've the major part.**

 **Kai: Okay okay, Readers this crazy person here doesn't own anything than the plot or her OC. And thankfully I'm not else I wouldn't be alive.**

 **RtR: How dare you! *tackles Kai to the ground* Guys I kill him and you enjoy the fic.**

 **Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to solitude 13 because he really told me a lot of times to update.**

 **Chapter- 6**

"But Mommy, why is two and two four and not five?" little Angel asked Hilary as she tried to teach her a bit of Maths.

"It's like that only Angel." She tried to reason. The same time Tyson entered the room.

"Because," he started, picking Angel in his lap, "put together two fingers from each of your hand and count it." She did as told.

"1-2-3-4. It's four!" she said looking up Tyson.

"That's why two and two is four and not five, understand?" instead of nodding at Tyson's question, Angel looked as if thinking.

"And if we add another finger then it will become five." Hilary chuckled as she saw helplessness type of expression on Tyson's face at the kid's question.

"Because dear if we add another finger it will become two and three fingers." Hilary explained.

"O" she mouthed and turned her head to look at Tyson, "Understand?" Tyson felt like 'What the heck?' She was asking him? For crying out loud he was fucking going to be 20 soon and be graduated and this little girl of merely two years was asking him if he understood that two and two is four and two and three is five?!

While Tyson was in a shock, Hilary was laughing her heart out. Tyson glared at her and she mouthed sorry sheepishly but couldn't hold back and laughed more. He turned to Angel who smiled innocently at him.

"Now lil' brat go and disturb Kai. Go." He put her down and she bounced out of the room. But to poke her head in again. "What will you do?"

"I said go." Tyson said sternly to which Angel made a face.

"Bye bye." She waved at them and went out.

"Ever thought why she's so wise? I couldn't understand how she could be not like every normal child who can't even speak a single word properly."

"You're right Tyson. She is fluent in talking, she has an intelligent mind, and she doesn't toddles. Maybe she's a special child. But why did you let her go? I was teaching her."

"Oh come on Hils. She is too small. Let her enjoy."

"But-"

"Shh. Just close your mouth..." his words trailed as he lost himself in his jewel-like eyes. She was also trapped in the mahogany eyes of the young man. Neither of them knowing drew closer to the other and their lips met in a soft sensual embrace. Passionately moving and gliding, the lips' movement displayed their immense love for each other. A single kiss left them in the bright world of the undefined feeling which was residing in their heart, knocking the door of the mind to come out. The undefined feeling was _love_.

Parting slowly, Tyson spoke first, "I-I love you Hilary." She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly, "I love you too Tys."

XxX

Angel entered the room of the young Hiwatari to find him lost in the pictures of an album. He was sitting on his bed, leaning his back on a pillow.

"Kai?" she asked meekly. His attention snapped to her and he smiled warmly.

"Come." He patted his hand on the space on the bed beside him. She climbed on the bed and snuggled to him, peeking at the photos. They were the photos of a young girl. She had purple hair like her, styled like Dove Cameron's Mal in Descendants; short bouncy and pretty, and green eyes were akin to her. They were of her different ages, ranging from six to fifteen years.

"Who's she?" Angel pointed at one of the picture. This picture was of the girl and Kai. They looked about 13 or 14, both had their arms at the other's shoulders. There was another picture of Kai, Tala and the girl.

"She was my best friend from the Abbey,"

"What's Abbey?"

"Abbey was... uh it was a boarding school where we were taught different things, especially beyblading."

"Okay continue."

"So we were best friends and we helped each other every time. But when I left the Abbey at the age of 14, I lost contact with her."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was..."

 _#Flashback 1_

 _A young girl of about eight years was brought into the training room of the Abbey, with Boris Balkov._

" _Students this is my daughter, Tory Balkov. She is a new recruit and will be training with you all. Since you all are boys, don't consider her a weak girl. I think I made myself clear?" there was a unison sound of "YES SIR!" "Good! Now start your training." And as told the kids were back in routine._

 _After three or four hours, when the training ended and they were about to go for lunch, Tory watched everyone. Suddenly her eyes fell on a slate-haired boy. He was injured by the brutal punishment given. She timidly went up to him._

" _Excuse me."_

 _He looked up to her and glanced suspiciously. "What do you want?"_

" _You're hurt."_

" _So?"_

" _Let me help you."_

" _I'm okay." And he tried to stand but stumbled, and Tory caught him in no time._

" _See. I told you." She smiled at him and he let her carry him._

 _#Flashback 2_

" _You're sure you won't regret?" Tory asked Kai raising an eyebrow._

" _Are you afraid of losing?" Kai asked smirking at her._

" _Let's start."_

" _3... 2... 1... let it RIP!" the two blades were launched in the dish. One midnight blue with the bitchip having a phoenix engraved while another one dark purple with a griffin bitbeast._

" _Go Platino, show this arrogant psychopathic blunt-head what you can do!"_

 _Kai was not at all surprised at the new name he got, because he knew she blurted out such imprecated words which were never used casually._

" _Fly Dranzer!"_

 _#Flashback 3_

" _Guys we shouldn't be doing this. Boris will find out." Spencer said worriedly as he, Bryan, Tala, Kai and Tory sneaked out the Abbey to roam in the town. Being 13 year olds, they couldn't be packed in a building whole._

" _Oh come on Spence, Dad won't do anything if I'm with you." Tory assured. The group then entered the mall._

" _Is this okay?" Tory twirled around in a dress. The boys shrugged. "You all told me to try it!"_

" _We didn't tell you that we'll comment on it." Bryan said._

" _Well Tor, try this one." Tala tossed another dress from the rack._

" _I swear Valkov this should be the last one." Tory said before entering the trial room. After a few minutes she poked her out, "Oi close your eyes."_

 _Then she came out wearing a figure-fitting sleeveless green backless dress which ended above her mid thighs. The boys' eyes bulged out of their sockets and everyone forgot to blink. She looked hot was even less. She always wore black jeans and jackets which covered her body completely._

 _#Flashback 4_

" _Okay all done." Tory said as she finished wrapping a bandage around Kai's arm. He was totally injured after his extensive training._

 _Tory stood up to walk out but Kai pulled her down. "What? Will I get nothing from sitting here so patiently?"_

" _Kai, leave me. Dad will be finding me."_

" _Can you please leave Boris out of this?" he pulled him and her down on the bed._

" _Do love me so much to endure any pain?" Tory asked laying her head on his chest._

" _Yeah. I love you more than anything."_

 _#Flashback 5_

" _KAI RUN! YOU GOT WAY! JUST GO!"_

" _But Tory I can't leave you in this fire."_

" _Kai, the Abbey is engulfed in flames. They will definitely come looking for us. You need to go."_

" _But what about you Tory?"_

" _I'll be okay. And for my sake JUST GO!" their hands slipped away and they were separated. But Kai kept in contact with one or two person's of the Abbey and by this way he got the information of Tory, this including her photos too._

 _#Flashback Ends._

Kai closed his eyes in reminisce of his beloved. He didn't know what happened to her after Boris shifted the BioVolt base from the outskirts of Moscow to some other place.

He glanced at Angel who was asleep in his arms. Laying her carefully on the bed, he slept too. Sometimes he thought that maybe Angel was a replica of his Tory. But there was a sense of familiarity in her. She sometimes made him remember Tory more.

...Maybe a day will come and he'll know it. _Someday..._

 **So how was it? Now you know who Kai was thinking about. Well I gotta go. It's 11:30 in night! And I've school tomorrow!**

 **R &R**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi to all my lovely readers. After all if you're thinking I've abandoned it, I'm not! I needed some contructive-ness in my ideas ;)**

 **Anyways worth the wait, here's the chapter 7**

 **Chapter-7**

"You sure you'll be okay?" Tyson asked Hilary the 10th time since the morning.

"Tys... Come on. Don't think so much. I assure that I and Angel will be perfectly fine." Hilary smiled at his boyfriend and that was enough to assure him. He kissed her softly and then waved a 'good-bye' and walked out of the manor to the others who were waiting for him.

Here Hilary picked Angel in her arms and went to her room. "So let's get you ready Angel." She placed her on the bed and then started rummaging through the wardrobe.

"Where are we going Mamma?" Little Angel asked her.

"To get you admitted in kindergarten. We'll be back before Tys and the others will get back from the BBA meeting." Hilary picked out a black skirt and light purple blouse for Angel.

"But Daddy said I'm too small for going to school."

Hilary smiled at her daughter and knelt in front of her. "Angelica, you're two years old and eligible for going to school because of your intelligent quotient. But we're going to talk for next year. And talking about your Daddy I swear he won't ever want his princess to go away anywhere." Angel beamed and then Hilary continued, "Now you go and play in the bath. After I take some papers out, I'll bathe you." Angel nodded at her and skipped her way to the bathroom.

Suddenly something struck in her mind, 'Did I just say Angel Tyson's daughter. That means I'll be his wife! Okay that wasn't what I meant! Now do I really love Tyson that much? Of course I do! But I want to marry him too?'

"Okay Hils before you eat your mind off let's do the work needed." Chuckling to herself Hilary made her way to the drawer.

* * *

"So the child's age is?" Mrs. Kylies asked Hilary as she sat in front of her with Angel beside her. The principal was a middle aged woman, around 50 or something, and she held the air of authority in her.

"She is two now but I want to talk about her admission for the next year. Pre-primary."

"Oh sure that's fine. No complications for that Mrs. Tachibana." She said, closing the file on Angel.

"Sorry... But I'm not married, Mrs. Kylies." Hilary said softly, giving her usual soft smile.

"Ohkay, that's my mistake. I thought she is your daughter."

"She's my daughter only." She still kept the smile on her face.

"Single mother?" in her reply she got a nod. It was clear as crystal that Hilary never wanted to talk about her being a single mother. After all Angel was taken care by her friends also. And her boyfriend just needs to marry her to become Angel's complete dad.

"Anyways, now Angelica just have to give a qualifying test and that would be conducted in December. So you may fill this form and submit in the office and you'll get the information about the test soon."

"Thank you." Hilary shook hands with Mrs. Kylies and left the room with Angel.

* * *

Just as Hilary entered the manor, she was surprised to see the guys back so early. She thought she would come before them. But knowing that she had a lot in her mind, she had walked slower than usual on her way back.

"What happened about the admission Hils?" Julia asked as she crossed the room to sit on the couch.

"She just has to give a test in December and then she'll be off to school." Hilary had an assuring smile on her smile but what held beneath them wasn't missed by Tyson. But he decided not to ask in front of everyone.

"Aww... poor Angel has to go to school now. We'll miss you dear." Tala made pout face which made Angel giggle as she bounced on his lap.

"I'm not going to hostel Uncle Tala. But if you'll miss me then you can come to my school. I will talk about it to Kylies." Angel made herself sound as if she was superior to the principal, which made both Julia and Tala chuckle with awe at her.

"You naughty chipmunk..." Julia's tone was accusing as she tickled Angel all over. Soon Tala joined in too and the three were in a laughing fit till a good amount of time.

Grabbing the chance as no one was noticing her, Hilary quietly made her way upstairs to her room. But as usual the maroon eyes followed her move and the owner softly padded towards the way the young lady went.

* * *

Hilary closed the door but didn't lock it. She made her way to the bed and sat at the edge. Placing the file on the bed, she grazed her fingers over the passport-sized photograph of Angel stuck on the top-right corner. In the bottom of the part of the file there was written ' _Angelica Tachibana, Age- 2 years_ ' in her own slanted handwriting.

'Angelica Tachibana... my daughter...' she sighed audibly. "I wish she had had a good start."

"Who had a good start Hils?" Hilary turned her head sharply to see Tyson standing near the door. When he entered was completely beyond her thinking capability.

"What happened at the school?" he pestered more.

"I don't know..." she sighed but continued, "The principal's attitude changed the moment she knew that I was Angel's single mom."

"Hils..." Tyson placed a hand on her shoulder, "That doesn't matter. She didn't deny the admission, did she?"

"But Tyson. The problem is when everyone comes to know that I'm the single mother of Angel. When she'll grow up she'll have to face the taunts of people. Of course they would accuse her of being a mistake and all..."

"Hilary. Stand up." She did. Tyson lifted her face by her chin, "Angel needs a dad, y'know? And I'm not joking. If she has a father, she will have a nice future." Hilary knew what he meant but still she stared clueless-ly in his maroon eyes.

Tyson closed his eyes, thinking for a bit, then opening them again. "Hilary Tachibana would you marry me?" sweat was trickling down his forehead. Proposing was no wonder hardwork. He was extreme nervous because he knew Hilary was having too much on her mind. She had responsibilities; her mother had kicked her out of her home, there was tournament coming up, she had Angel to care and list was maybe endless. He feared that she'll reject him.

Hilary's mouth twitched upwards and she had a big wide smile no sooner. She threw her arms round his neck, choking him a bit. They were in chuckles soon...

* * *

Kai was strolling quietly in his backyard. Wind blew, ruffling his wild hair. Soon, the serene mood was changed as he heard shuffling steps on the other side of the garden, followed by a muffled child's scream. His instincts got better of him and he sprinted off to the direction.

As he reached there he saw some men getting into the bushes and out of the manor. Suddenly he noticed that the manor's was dark. 'That means they cut the electricity. The scream... Angel- shit!' But before he could move any further, his vision was blinded as a black bag was pulled over his head and a strange smell clouded his mind and he feel into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Surprise?! I'm cruel, right? Mwuahahaahha! *cruel laugh***

 **Anyways I want an advice. I am planning a four or five shot series. I just want you guys to vote who the heroine will be. It's a story about family, revenges, crime, deceiving and all, and romance of course. Please suggest-** _ **OC or Hilary or Julia.**_

 **Do tell and review too. :)**

 **Bye till then,**

 **RtR ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**RtR- Hi ya guys! Sorry again for not updating this fic for so long but you know-**

 **Kai- You're babbling!**

 **RtR- Oh ya guys I forgot to tell you that Mr. Sourpuss here had been sick! *sniggers* And so he was absent in the previous chappie :P ;)**

 **Kai- *coughs* Shut up.**

 **RtR- Geez Kai. Go to the doctor. You're gonna infect me.**

 **Kai- As if you're not already infected.**

 **RtR- Idiotic dumb bastard. *rolls eyes***

 **Kai- Tsk tsk. Language girl language.**

 **RtR- Stop calling me a girl!**

 **Kai- Boy then? *smirks***

 **RtR- Could you've been dumber? I'm of course not a boy!**

 **Kai- Gosh! So you're mid-gender.**

 **RtR- *whacks Kai's head with a thick book***

 **Kai- Ow! *runs after RtR***

 **RtR- GUYS WHILE I TRY TO SAVE MYSELF –** _ **ON WITH THE FIC**_ **! AAH! MERLIN SAVE ME!**

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or any character. They belong to Aoki Takao. I do own my OC and the plot. I don't make any profit or earnings by writing this. It's simple imagination out of a young (and innocent) mind. If you dislike me or my work please don't read further. Click the that amazing back button of your phone or that big red cross on the top right corner, its calling you despisers. If you wanna borrow the idea or anything, ask me! But no steal! And I beg please NO FLAMES!_

 **Chapter- 8**

"Tyson?" Hilary's voice called out in the darkness. She put her right hand up and tried to feel Tyson. Suddenly a yelp followed when she touch something.

"Ow Hils! That's my face!" Tyson's voice called back in a whine.

"Oh sorry Tys." She giggled.

"Stop giggling. That's not funny. Your nails hurt if you don't know-"

"Shh. Listen." Hilary put her hand up, though she knew he couldn't see it.

"What?" came the irritated voice of Tyson.

"A scream." She whispered.

"Ice-cream?"

"I said a 'scream' not ice-cream. For Dragoon's sake Tyson stop thinking about food in the dark." Hilary hissed. "Come on let's check." She grabbed Tyson's hand, after a lot of random hand movements, and both of them crawled to the edge of the bed.

"We don't have night visions if you remember Hils." Tyson said as if telling a history fact which Hilary forgot.

"Are seriously that dumb? See this." Suddenly the room was lit up. Tyson craned his neck to see Hilary holding a dark purple beyblade in her hand, and the light was coming out of it.

"Where did you get it from?" Tyson asked as they opened the door to see the whole manor was engulfed in darkness. The light from the bey acted as moonlight, giving out soft light.

"I found this in the box from where I took Angel. I gave it to Kenny to check." They descended down the stairs. "He told me that the bey's made for endurance; _Platino_ , griffin of light, is the bit beast. And the surprising thing is: it obeys me. It didn't launch properly when Kenny did. But when _I_ gave a try it moved like anything."

"Are you sure it not _yours_?" Tyson asked, incredulously.

Hilary gave him a repulsive look and was about to say back something when the lights of manor came back.

"Hey the lights came back!" Tyson exclaimed, not knowing that he was just saved from the wrath of Hilary Tachibana.

"Lights off Platino." Hilary somewhat grumbled and pocketed the beyblade.

* * *

Kai twitched and turned and groggily opened his eyes. Everything was in blur but he could feel metal round his wrists and ankles. 'Metal? Where am I?'

He blinked several times and his vision cleared. He was standing against a cold wall. He looked up and saw that he was almost hanging from chains, while his feet just touched the tiled floor with his ankles also locked. He looked around and saw that he was in a dungeon; a dingy and dark one.

Suddenly he heard a cold laughter, almost sending chills down his spine. And a figure came in view. It was in a black trench coat, and wearing red glasses.

"Red glasses…? Does that mean…" he whispered to himself, trying to decipher who the figure was. "… Boris?" he said out loud.

"Excellent guess _Master_ Kai." He sneered. "But I'm afraid that a guess wouldn't help you out, would it?" there was a smug expression on his face and Kai's hands ached to punched him square at his jaw.

"Why have you chained me Boris?! Let me out of here!" he yelled angrily, his hand struggling against the strong metal.

"Tsk tsk. Never thought you would forget my daughter so soon Kai. Now that did hurt." Boris made a fake expression of hurt on his face.

"Tory? What did you do with her Boris?!" he yelled in anguish.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong Kai. She's _my_ daughter. I of course would keep her in peace." Boris said, the smug smirk again forming on his lips.

Kai stopped his struggling; now his expression told that he was contemplating something. 'Peace? When he says peace, what does he mean?'

"Where is she?" his tone was suddenly calm but it was irony because his tone held a threatening dialect.

"We _will_ have enough time for story-telling once Miss Tachibana comes to get her daughter."

"Angel? You bloody filthy creature! You captured a little girl in your hell-hole too! I swear if lay a single hand on her, I'm gonna rip you apart!" His deathly tone for once took back Boris but he held himself.

"She would remain unscathed. I don't want to destroy the _future_ of BioVolt, now do I?" and soon Boris's menacing laughter echoed in the whole dungeon, as if threatening anyone to go against him.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously. "What do you mean by the future?"

"Uh uh… no more questions." He regained his smug expression and walked away from Kai's sight.

"Ugh! I need to get out of this hellhole!" Kai grumbled in despair, the metals were hurting his wrists every time he moved. He suddenly realised that his bitbeast's presence was missing. "Dranzer? Gah!" He suddenly turned around as he felt a sudden presence behind him. There stood Dranzer or better say a faded image of her.

"Master Kai… don't fret. I'm safe. You forgot my chip at Kenny's. They'll find you soon. Take care Master." And the image was gone as soon as it came.

Kai dropped his head and let out a tired sigh. 'What's this all happening?

* * *

"T-Tyson?" Her shaking hands, which were sweating cold, grabbed his shoulder. She got his attention, "I'm going to look for Angel." This was all he heard before she dashed upstairs to Angel's playroom, leaving a clueless Tyson. 'What kind of girl is she? She has a bey with a bitbeast and she doesn't own it but controls it yet. And now she ran off just like that.'

She hurriedly pushed opened the door and frantically looked all over the room and saw no sign of the little purple haired girl. She frantically searched the room, kicking the toys that came in her way. Soon the whole room was in mess with toys hither and thither, half of them broken.

This didn't matter to Hilary even a bit who was as the moment sitting on floor with her head in her hands, the sweating fingers threading through her brown locks.

Suddenly her head snapped and she saw the dread. A message written on the cupboard door with a crayon, probably Angel's.

 _Want the girl? At nine near the_ Night Rocker's _. Be there ALONE!_

Her mind went blank for a heartbeat. She, after coming back to her senses, looked at the entrance door of the room then back at the message. She took a deep breath and went over to the window and look down to the outside.

Turning back to the door she said only three words, "I'm sorry Tyson" and she jumped down the window and landed on the grassy ground gracefully. Her gymnastic lessons at least came in handy. And she was gone from the Hiwatari grounds before anyone could see 'Flee'; from the back door she had known when she began living in the Manor.

* * *

 **This is it! Probably more three chapters before this fic officially finishes. :)**

 **Thanks to all the lovely reviewers : Cutetyhil, Naïve Subha, solitude 13, Guest, Blue Lightning of Night, Saira's World, PhoenixPrincess, The-next-you-know-who, Meethi and Lily.**

 **Some review responses:**

 **Lily –** Thanks for the review. But uh… could you er complete the review?

 **Meethi –** Thanks for the review. But sorry I can't add KaiEli in there or any OC.

 **Guest-** Thanks for taking your time out for reviewing even if you think my fics aren't up to your level. And if you think that I or any of the writers are incompetent, do show us how to be _competent._ And if you don't know so I must tell you Hilary is freakin' 19. A legal adult and of course can adopt a child. As for your information I personally don't think orphanages and foster homes do good to a child usually. Next time before writing like a critic, do add some points to hold your words.

 **Read, review, favourite and follow ;)**

 **If you find any mistake, do tell me :)**

 **Till then,**

 **Rock the Road**


End file.
